Video Game Royal Rumble
by SciFiMan
Summary: *Complete* Mario has taken out his anger on the citizens of Nintendo Island. He must be stopped and that can only happen in the ultimate battle. Please R&R.
1. Royal Chaos

The Video Game Royal Rumble.  
  
by SciFiMan.  
  
Author's note: You all know the deal, right? I don't own anyone. Because I said that, you can't take me to court. please don't.  
  
Chapter 1- Royal Chaos  
  
"Good evening, everybody. My name is toad and welcome to Nintendo Stadium. We are in the No Mercy section of Nintendo stadium. We here at NTV (nintendo television) have received letters from numerous vidoe game characters who are tired of Mario being the best video game character of all time. That is why we are here tonight. In the backstage area, we have every video game character assembled. A lottery is being held to determine thirty who will take part in a royal rumble type match. The winner of that match will take on Mario at a later date to determine once and for all who is the best video game character of all time. I have just been informed that the lottery is over. So I present to you the list of the thirty characters who will compete tonight."  
  
1. Luigi  
2. Ness  
3. Jigglypuff  
4. Captain Falcon  
5. Link  
6. Samus  
7. Pikachu  
8. Donkey Kong  
9. Fox McCloud  
10. Yoshi  
11. Kirby  
12. Fulgore  
13. Sgt. Hawk  
14. Tony Hawk  
15. Sonic the Hedghog  
16. Joanna Dark  
17. Lara Croft  
18. Bowser  
19. Sub-Zero  
20. Spider Man  
21. The Paperboy  
22. Earthworm Jim  
23. Princess Peach  
24. Batman  
25. The Rock  
26. James Bond  
27. Crash Bandicoot  
28. Waluigi  
29. Wario  
30. Guile  
  
"We will begin our fight with four competitors. When one is sent over the top rope, they are eliminated. The next competitor will come out until there is only one competitor left." That competitor will face Mario in the match of the century. The random selection have begun. Let's find out who the first four competitors are.  
  
The competitors came down the ramp with music from their games playing. The first competitor out was Tony Hawk. The next competitor out was Donkey Kong. Sub-Zero was chosen third. He entertained the crowd with a few ice tricks, possibly also warning the others of what was to com. The fourth and final starter was Spider Man.   
  
It had begun. Tony Hawk and DK fought with each other while Sub-Zero and Spiderman fought. Spiderman shat his web at Sub-Zero, but it missed. Sub-Zero connected with his ice blast. The blast was so powerful that it sent Spiderman over the top rope, and eliminated him.  
  
The next combatant was Lara Croft.  
  
As Lara entered the ring, Donkey Kong connected with a powerful punch that eliminated Tony Hawk.  
  
The next combatant was Jigglypuff.  
  
As soon as Jigglypuff entered the ring, Lara shot it and eliminated it.  
  
The next combatant was Crash Bandicoot.  
  
While Lara and Donkey Kong were fighting, Sub-Zero shot a cold blast that froze both of them, then Crash threw them both over the ropes.  
  
The next combatant was Sonic the Hedgehog.  
  
The next combatant was James Bond.  
  
After several minutes of hand to hand, Bond pulled out the golden PP7 and shot Sub-Zero. The blast sent Sub-Zero over the ropes.  
  
The next combatant was Batman.  
  
Sonic ran around Crash and made him dizzy. When Crash passed out form it, he felll against the ropes. Batman threw a few batarangs and eliminated Crash.   
  
The next combatant was Princess Peach.  
  
She was quickly eliminated because she couldn't stop staring at Bond. She thought he looked great. Bond took advantage of the situation and shot her. The blast sent her over the rope.  
  
The next combatant was Ness.  
  
Batman and Ness teamed up with a barage of PK thunders and batarangs that eliminated Sonic.  
  
The next combatant was Waluigi.  
  
Armed with the tennis racket he weilded in Mario Tennis, he used a powerful back hand swing hit Bond and sent him into Batman. The swing was powerful enough to eliminate both of them.  
  
The next combatant was Link.  
  
The next combatant was Sgt. Hawk.  
  
Link threw a bomb at Waluigi who hit it back and eliminated Link.  
  
The next combatant was Joanna Dark.  
  
Dark and Sgt. Hawk got into a fire fight while Ness hit Waluigi with the PK Fire. It sent Waluigi over the ropes.   
  
The next combatant was the Rock.  
  
The Rock started to lay the Smackdown and clotheslined Dark, Ness and Sgt. Hawk over the ropes.  
  
The next combatant was Captain Guile.  
  
The next combatant was Wario.  
  
The next combatant was Bowser.  
  
Guile used his sonic boom to hit Wario. Wario hit the ropes and Bowser threw him over.  
  
The next combatant was Earthworm Jim.  
  
Jim pulled out his gun and shot Guile over the ropes.  
  
The next combatant was the Paperboy.  
  
The Paperboy threw some papers and eliminated Earthworm Jim. Meanwhile the Rock had Bowser backed up into the corner. The Rock backed up and gave Bowser a powerful shot to the shot and eliminated him.  
  
The next combatant was Yoshi.  
  
The next combatant was Fox McCloud.  
  
Paperboy and Fox got into a fire fight while Yoshi swallowed the Rock and spit him out over the ropes.  
  
The next combatant was Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu released a powerful thunderbolt and eliminated the Paperboy.  
  
The next combatant was Samus.  
  
Fox jumped onto the top rope to hit Yoshi, but Samus hit the ropes causing Fox to fall on the ropes. Pikachu then kicked him and eliminated him.  
  
The next combatant was Kirby.   
  
Kirby copied Pikachu's powers and the two of them started shocking each other. Pikachu's thunder shock was more powerful though, so Kirby was sent flying over the ropes.  
  
The next combatant was Luigi.  
  
Yoshi eliminated Samus by kicking her over the ropes.  
  
The next combatant was Fulgore.  
  
Yoshi charged to headbutt Pikachu. Pikachu dodged it and shocked Yoshi, who flew up. Fulgore shot Yoshi with his laser eyes and sent him over the ropes.  
  
The next combatant was Captain Falcon.  
  
All the competitors could feel the tension mount. There were only four competitors left: Luigi, Pikachu, Captain Falcon, and Fulgore. Folgore began to worry. He thought that the Smash Bros. charcaters would team up on him, but that would not be. Luigi lunged at Pikachu while Falcon went for Fulgore. Luigi grabbed Pikachu by the feet and started spinning. After he threw Pikachu, he thought Pikachu was gone. Pikachu was able to grab the ropes and stay in the fight. While Pikachu was still on the top rope, Luigi came onto the middle rope and started punching Pikachu. Falcon and Fulgore kicked Luigi into Pikachu, eliminating them both. Falcon used his Falcon Punch, but Fulgore dodged it and countered with a 3 shot laser storm that sent Falcon against the ropes. Fulgore gave Falcon an uppercut and eliminated him with another laser storm.  
  
The match was over. Fulgore, who came in in th 29th startring spot, had earned the chance to fight Mario in the battle that would determine the best video character of all time.  
  
"There you have it folks. Fulgore is the winner. Stay tuned for the fight of the century. This is Toad with NTV saying good night." 


	2. let the battle begin

Video Game Royal Rumble Chapter 2  
  
Author's Note: I still own nobody.  
  
Also, Dr. Nick is stupid. I write good stuff. I wrote the first chapter before I owned Melee, that's why some of the smashers weren't in it. A few of the new Smashers do appear in this chapter though.  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
It had been several months since Fulgore won the royal rumble. Thing weren't going so good. Mario had built an army to destroy the video game world. Game characters were going to his side by the day. Fulgore was one of few that hadn't defected to Mario. He had been keeping one eye ahead of him and one eye behind him. He had a feeling things could go bad at any time. He was right.   
  
"sonic Boom!" Fulgore was hit hard.   
  
"What are you doing, Guile?"  
  
"I was sent to take you out."  
  
"You're going to have to try harder than that." Fulgore said as he charged up his blades. All of a sudden, he found his feet frozen.  
  
"But can you take on several of us." said Sub-Zero. Fulgore then found his arm sliced off. Sonic was in on the attack too.   
  
"Sonic Boom!" That shot left a hole in Fulgore's chest. Shortly, Luigi, DK, Sgt. Hawk, and Bowser also joined in. Fulgore was soon mangled and battered. Guile was ready to aim a sonic boom right at his head when all of a sudden...  
  
"Falcon Punch!" Guile was knocked down. Luigi tried to get Falcon, but was greeted with a Falcon Kick. Sub-Zero tried to get Falcon from behind, but got a shot from Samus' blaster. Marth's sword knocked Sonic out of a furious spin. Kirby swallowed Sub-Zero and froze Fulgore's attackers. Mewtwo came along and sent the attackers away with a powerful psychic attack.   
  
"Does anybody know why they attacked me?"  
  
"I think it was Mario." said Falcon. "He'll do anything to stay on top. He's power hungry. He can't stand to see someone be better than him."  
  
"We've all felt his wrath at least once." said Kirby. "I beat him once and he attacked me with a hammer afterwards."  
  
"Why would stoop to that level? Apparently, he's not the best anymore." said Fulgore  
  
"He's old." said Marth. "He's no match for a youngster like me. Especialy since he doesn't practice alot anymore."  
  
"He's taken a liking to cheating now." said Samus. "He and Luigi know every dirty trick in the book."  
  
"We need to look out for them. Knowing Mario, he'll send them out again." said Mewtwo.  
  
"I appreciate the help." said Fulgore. "Can somebody put me back together now."  
  
"Come on." said Falcon. "Let's get him to Professor E. Gadd's labratory."  
  
Inside Professor E. Gadd's lab, he, Professor Oak, and Dr. Robotnik were repairing Fulgore.  
  
"E. Gadd, why am I helping here. I should be tending to the Pokemon." said Oak.  
  
"Because the other scientists are not here. Many of them won't come in because of the attacks from Mario's army."  
  
"Who has come in?" asked Robotnik.  
  
"Unfortunately, only the three of us." said E. Gadd.  
  
"How is he doing?" asked Falcon as he walked up.  
  
"We're almost finished here." said E. Gadd. "Just a few more minutes.  
  
"How many scientists showed up today."  
  
"Only the three of us." Just then the doors opened.  
  
"Am I too late to help?" It was Dr. Mario.  
  
"Not at all." said Oak. "As a matter of fact, we could use your vitamin capsules for Fulgore."  
  
"I'm glad to help." Dr. Mario then fired a few capsules at Fulgore and restored him.  
  
"What's the status of Mario's army?" asked Kirby as he and the others walked into the medical area of the base. Robotnik then walked over to a computer terminal.  
  
"Scanners indicate heavy activity. Probably 20 or 30 soldiers."  
  
"Come on guys." said Falcon. "We've got work to do."  
  
"With what forces?" asked Robotnik. "Many of our people defected to Mario over the last few days."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Unfortunately. They all think we're on the losing end of an uphill battle. Besides all of us, we only have Joanna Dark, Roy, Pikahu, and Yoshi left."  
  
"Yoshi? I would have thought he would be the first one to go to Mario's side, considering their friendship."  
  
"Yoshi realized Mario was going mad on his power. They got into a fight a few weeks ago, and Yoshi defected to our side."  
  
"What about Fulgore? He can fight."  
  
"Not if we want him to win the battle next month. He is going to remain here."  
  
"No I'm not." said Fulgore.  
  
"If we don't do something about the situation, There won't be an opportunity to have the fight. We have to get to Mario."  
  
"I like your idea." said Falcon. "I say, we assemble whoever we have left, and mount one last assault on Mario's fortress." At that point, Falcon received a great response from his fellow game characters. "We leave tomorrow morning."  
  
The next morning, the group was assembled. The group included Fulgore, Falcon, Pikachu, Samus, Kirby, Marth, Roy, Joanna Dark, Mewtwo, and Yoshi. It was a long trek to Mario's fortress. The ground was littered with those who had fallen to Mario.   
  
"Dr. Mario, this is Falcon. We have a lot of bodies out here. You're gonna be real busy helping them all."  
  
"I understand. We're headed out that way." The group then stopped when Fulgore heard a soft moaning.  
  
"Mewtwo, help me move this debris." said Fulgore. Mewtwo used his psychic attack to move the rubble." When they removed the debris they found Jago.  
  
"Jago, are you all right?" asked Fulgore.  
  
"No."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Me and Link led an attack. We took an army of Koopa Troopas and Pikmin along with a few dozen other game characters. We had the advantage until Jigglypuff led the other game characters in a mutiny. We lost all of the Koopas and the Pikmin. They left me and Link for dead. Link is over there, under that pile of rubble. Mewtwo, can you go get him?" Mewtwo went over to the rubble and retrieved Link. "Are you all going to try to stop Mario?"  
  
"That's exactly what we're going to do."  
  
"Take me with you."  
  
"We can't. That would be to dangerous. You're going to stay here and wait for Dr. Mario."  
  
"I understand. good luck."  
  
"All right, let's go." With that, the group left and headed toward destiny and fate.  
  
They arrived at the door and were able to get in with no problems.  
  
"Too easy." said Samus.  
  
"I agree." said Marth. "We definately need to be on our guard."   
  
They were right. Trouble found them.   
  
"Sonic Boom!" The shot missed the group, but hit the walls and caused some rubble to fall down.  
  
"We need to split up." said Falcon. "Fulgore, if you're going to fight Mario in that match, now would be a good a time as any to do so."  
  
"I agree. Pikichu, give me some backup."  
  
"Pika! (let's do it!)" The two headed towards Mario's chamber as the others continued to fight. Fulgore mowed down the enemy with his laser eyes while Pikachu unleashed powerful storms of electricity. They were able to reach Mario with few problems.  
  
"So, you have finally come to claim your match with me, have you?  
  
"I'm ready for you. Bring it on."  
  
"I will. First, allow me to set the stage." Then the floor opened up and a battlefield came up. It appeared to be a plain, level fiels, but Fulgore knew he had better keep his guard up. Mario approached the battlefield with a chest.   
  
"This chest will open peiodically and release an item from one of my games to be used by whomever is lucky enough to grab them. Let this battle begin. But, first, I will take care of a small problem." Mario sent a huge fireball that knocked Pikachu across the fortress.  
  
"You're going to pay for that. You can't treat us like that."  
  
"Wanna bet." Mario released another huge fireball, but Fulgore dodged it like it was nothing.  
  
"You're old and slow. No match for me."  
  
"We'll see. Now shut up, and let's get to business."   
  
Mario charged at Fulgore and tackled him. Fulgore rolled through it, and sent Mario flying. Fulgore charged and connected with his three shot. laser storm. Fulgore followed up with an urrercut and a powerful kick that sent Mario flying. The chest opened and a fire flower came out. Fulgore was able to grab it and started to roast Mario. When the flower ran out of fire, Mario pulled out his cape and landed a powerful blow. Fulgore teleported and hit Mario from behind. Mario returned with a headbutt. The two were weak and tired. The chest opened up and a mushroom came out. Mario grabbed it and grew to twice his size. Mario kicked Fulgore and sent him flying. When Fulgore hit the wall, he coughed up oil. He knew he had to do something soon or he would be finished. The effects of the Mushroom wore off. Fulgore charged up his laser blades, and charged for one last aatack. he hit Mario full force. Mario wasn't able to get up. A computer voice then rang out through the complex.  
  
"Battle Over. Winner: Fulgore."  
  
That caused the battle to shift. Mario's troops became shocked, which alowed the resistance to take the upper hand and defeat them. The resistance then moved into Mario's chamber.  
  
"You did it!" said Falcon.  
  
"We have a bright future to look forward to." said Kirby.  
  
"Cheers to Fulgore, the greatest video game character of all time." The crowd began to cheer.  
  
Over the next few months, things began to return to normal. Mario received therapy and admitted that he had power and control issues. he made a full recovery to star in several more game titles before retiring. Fulgore did not want the responsibility that came with his new position. He left Falcon in charge of the citizens of Nintendo Island. Fulgore took his title of Best Game Character and was never seen again.  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
another great fanfic by SciFiMan.  
  
What did you all think. I know this was kinda wierd, but I think I did do pretty good. If you agree, please review. Please no flames.  
  
  
Dr. Nick- no more flames please. 


End file.
